


Jealousy

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: Tras mucho tiempo medio muriendo de agotamiento por fin tenían unos días libres bien merecidos, y que mejor forma de pasar la primera noche que yendo de fiesta, aunque eso sí, si tu novio es un bailarín sexy como el infierno, tal vez sea un poco complicado todoKaiBaekSmut, porno, slash, lemon, exhibicionismoOneShot





	Jealousy

Salir de fiesta con los miembros siempre era divertido, o al menos lo es hasta que tu bello y sexy novio que baila como los dioses, aka, Kai, se pone a bailar en mitad de la pista llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo a todas esas zorras estúpidas que se dedican a manosearle y provocarle.

Salir de fiesta nunca es fácil cuando eres un idol, y menos cuando eres conocido. Pero a veces llegan esos milagros en los que la empresa te da una tarde completa libre y además te dice que al día siguiente puedes descansar y es como '¡Yay! ya era hora' y de repente tienes un montón de tiempo libre con el que no sabes que hacer, pero cuando eres Baekhyun no tienes ese problema y obviamente se te ocurren ideas brillantes, porque es obvio que a alguien tan increíble como yo no se le pueden ocurrir malas ideas, solo ideas más o menos legales, pero precisamente para los menos legales tenía siempre a mis confiables hyungs para detenerme antes de que me pillasen. Pero dejando eso de lado hoy estábamos en esa bella situación en la que por una vez teníamos tres días seguidos para procrastinar de la mejor manera posible La primera mañana nos la habíamos pasado completamente durmiendo, y, dios mío, sí que se agradecía y la mayor parte de la tarde la malgastamos jugando a videojuegos y si a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido esa brillante idea seguramente nos habríamos pasado también toda la noche jugando, pero no, obviamente mis planes eran mucho más entretenidos que pasarnos la noche frente a una pantalla de ordenador.

No estaba de verdad muy seguro de que nadie aceptase, pero sabía que si convencía a la suficiente gente ninguno de los demás se negaría, así que con tranquilidad me acerqué a Chanyeol mientras este estaba engullendo un paquete de galletas saladas que habíamos abierto mientras jugábamos y le dejé caer con sutileza mi idea

-Ah, Channie- Le dije con un suspiro fingido- Hace mucho que no salimos tranquilamente los 9 por ahí

-Es cierto- Me respondió- Deberíamos aprovechar y salir estos días que tenemos libres

\- ¿A que sí? - Le dije sonriendo- Podríamos salir hoy por la noche, ya sabes, de fiesta y beber tranquilamente, después de todo mañana también tenemos día libre

-Me gusta la idea- Me dijo el grandullón- Si vamos a donde siempre además nos libraremos de que nos atosiguen las fans

Sonreí victorioso y repetí el proceso con Minseok y Chen, aunque fue un tanto incomoda la situación, pues cuando entre en su cuarto estaban en mitad de una apasionada sesión de besos y, vale, sé que es normal, yo también tengo novio y hago eso, pero ellos solían ser más discretos y era la primera vez que les veía comerse los morros con tantas ganas, además la mano de Xiumin-hyung estaba ya dentro de los pantalones de Chen, y si, esa imagen sí que era innecesaria, además de las miradas de odio que recibí de ambos.

A pesar del pequeño trauma que casi me dejaron, porque vamos, se les veía que estaban a punto de follar, conseguí convencerles a ambos, me conocía bien los trucos para convencerles, y Chen jamás se negaría a ir de fiesta, Minseok sí, pero con Chen ahí sabía que era pan comido, después de todo Xiumin amaba demasiado a su novio y le concedía muchas veces estas cosas siempre que él le acompañase para alejar a todas esas frescas que se le acercaban a su guapo y sensual novio.

Sabiendo que ya tenía de parte a esos tres el resto eran pan comido, a Lay simplemente le dije que íbamos a ir todos de fiesta esa noche y él me sonrió y me dijo que, por el encantado, y luego simplemente me fui a ver a los maknae quienes estaban aún jugando en el salón. Kyungsoo y Suho no serían problema si los otros 7 estábamos de acuerdo, además Suho nunca dejaba salir solo a Lay de fiesta ya que este se emborrachaba muy fácilmente, aunque el mismo no era quien para hablar, Junmyeon se emborrachaba también con una facilidad impresionante.

Nada más entrar en el salón vi a mi bello novio quejarse sobre una de las últimas jugadas de Sehun quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara, y me acerqué a mi moreno para darle un dulce beso en los labios ganándome una cara de asco por parte de Sehun.

-Hyung por favor- Dijo con cara de trauma- No hagáis esas cosas delante de mi

-Ya te tocará a ti cuando te eches pareja y ya verás tu como no te traumas en ese entonces- Le respondí sentándome sobre las piernas de JongIn- Pero no venía a traumarte más, venía a proponer algo guay.

Los dos me miraron muy interesados, no era la primera vez que estábamos en esta situación y que de mi boca salieron las mejores bromas pesadas o los mejores más ilegales planes que habíamos llevado a cabo, y a ambos les encantaban.

-Cuenta- Dijo Sehun

-Ya que mañana es día libre y pasado también, había pensado- Le dije haciendo una pausa dramática por la que me miraron un poco mal- Que saliéramos de fiesta esta noche, ya sabéis, beber, bailar, discoteca, y relajarnos bien, incluso puede que ligues Sehun.

-Ja ja ja hyung- Me dijo sarcástico, pero luego añadió- Pero me gusta el plan

\- ¿Los demás están de acuerdo? - Me preguntó Kai abrazando mi cintura

-Excepto Suho y D.O todos lo están- Les respondí victorioso- Y si vamos todos ellos no se negarán.

-Whoa hyung- Dijo de nuevo el maknae- Eso sí que es impresionante, ¿cómo convenciste a Xiumin-hyung?

-Estaba enrollándose con Jongdae cuando los fui a ver- Les dije y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda- Eso sí que fue un trauma y una imagen que no quería ver.

-Siempre me sorprenden- Dijo Kai- Ambos son voyeur y tienen fetiches de hacerlo en lugares públicos, pero nunca nadie les ha pillado, ni nosotros ni las fans.

-Minseok-hyung y Jongdae-hyung a veces dan miedo- Dijo Sehun- Yo a veces los he escuchado... recuerdo una vez en los vestuarios de la empresa... salí corriendo...

-Ay pobre nuestro maknae- Dijo Chen entrando en el salón- Ya sabía yo que ese día nos escuchó alguien, te lo dije Minnie-hyung

\- Está bien, tenías razón- Dijo el mayor sentándose al lado de Jongdae en el otro sofá- La próxima vez podrías ser menos ruidoso y así no nos habrían escuchado

Los maknae y yo nos traumamos un poco escuchándolos hablar, y es que vamos, nadie se esperaría que el precioso y adorable Xiumin fuese una persona tan dominante, pervertida y con fetiches tan raros como el de hacerlo en casi cualquier lugar público que se le ocurra, y Chen nunca se negaba.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿cenamos ya? - Pregunto Minseok- Si quieres que salgamos a donde siempre debemos cenar cuanto antes, así que poned la mesa para no tardar más, Kyungsoo ya está haciendo la cena.

De mala gana nos levantamos los tres y fuimos a poner la mesa mientras vi como de reojo Minseok le susurraba algo al oído a Jongdae, cosa que seguramente era muy pervertida por la cara de ambos, solo esperaba que esa noche no hiciesen nada extremo, después de todo por muy responsable que fuese Xiumin, cuando se trataba de Chen perdía su cordura.

Pusimos la mesa y nos sentamos todos para cenar y ahí dejé caer la bomba sabiendo a la mayor parte de mi lado.

-Esta noche salimos, ¿no? - Suho frunció el ceño de inmediato, seguramente preparado para decir que no- ¿Todos de acuerdo? Hace mucho que no salimos de fiesta

-Por mi bien- Dijo Lay haciendo que Suho le mirase sorprendido

-Yo también estoy con ganas- Dijo Chanyeol ganándose una afilada mirada de Kyungsoo- Deberíamos salir y relajarnos

-No sé yo si los managers estarían muy de acuerdo- Dijo Suho sabiendo que Kai y Sehun obviamente iba a querer, rezando por que Minseok se pusiese de su parte junto a Kyungsoo

-No te preocupes Suho- Le respondió Xiumin-hyung- Nos lo vamos a pasar bien, y además si vamos a donde siempre no nos seguirá nadie ni nada, Chen y yo nos apuntamos

-Sehun y yo también- Dijo Kai con una sonrisa seductora que me puso bien cachondo, o con ganas de besarle, o más bien ambas

\- ¿Kyungsoo? - Dijo esperanzado Suho

-Si no hay más remedio...- Dijo con un suspiro mirando de reojo a Chanyeol que sonreía como siempre cuando su pareja cedía por él- Nos sentará bien salir.

Al final Suho viéndose solo y con miedo de que si él no iba Lay se descontrolase accedió, y no pude estar más orgullosos de que mi plan hubiese surtido efecto, aunque ciertamente era en gran parte por que Minseok había aceptado ir, sino probablemente ninguno hubiésemos salido, coaccionados por ellos, cuando Xiumin-hyung decía que no, o le obedeces o te das por muerto, esa fachada adorable escondía a una bestia que solo Chen controlaba.

Cenamos después con calma y fuimos cada uno a nuestro cuarto a cambiarnos y arreglarnos, no íbamos a salir con las pintas que llevábamos en casa, la mitad de nosotros parecíamos pordioseros con esas ropas, además que la mitad de nosotros nos pasábamos el día con cremas y mascarillas para la cara y el pelo.

Antes de las 11 ya estábamos todos en la puerta con destino al garaje donde Xiumin nos iba a llevar, aunque seguramente fuese Suho quien no bebiese y condujera de vuelta después, hasta el bar, en la furgoneta que nos dejaba la empresa para estas ocasiones, que ya que no nos las iban a prohibir al menos nos daban los medios para ser más discretos, y es que ver a 9 chicos con aspectos de infarto por las calles de Seúl justo en los alrededores de donde vive EXO llendo a dios sabe dónde... pues surgen muchas sospechas.

Llegamos al bar que se llamaba 'Cum Laude' un nombre más bien normalito pero que en verdad solía ser para gente o con mucha pasta o muy pija, además que era muy frecuentado por idols por su alta seguridad, o más bien, era muy frecuentado por artistas de la SM. Entramos sin problemas, teníamos ya un aparcamiento designado y estábamos en la lista, así que simplemente entramos por la puerta lateral, saludando al segurata, que era el mismo de siempre.

La discoteca estaba llenísima de gente, y la verdad es que llegaba a resultar agobiante, pero tampoco algo que no fuésemos a disfrutar, sobre todo con un par de copas de alcohol encima.

Fuimos directos a la barra a pedir algo de tomar, aunque como siempre primero una ronda de chupitos para empezar con ganas, excepto Suho, que había decidido conducir. Después cada uno pidió su propia bebida y nos movimos por la sala, yo rápidamente seguí a mi novio y a Sehun a la pista de baile, junto con Lay, y un Suho como siempre preocupado.

Estaba sonando algo de música pop americana con un ritmo bastante agradable, y a los tres bailarines no se les ocurrió nada mejor que hacer una suave competencia de baile, en la que todos sabíamos nadie iba a ganar porque los tres eran increíbles.

La gente, nada más verlos bailar, empezó a hacerles un circulo y a literalmente comérselos con la mirada, empezó bailando Sehun, como siempre haciendo que las chicas y chicos de alrededor babeasen por él, con un rostro serio pero juguetón, con movimientos provocativos, y, yo mirando alrededor, vi a más de un chico del tipo de Sehun muy interesado, esa noche el maknae se lo iba a pasar bien, si decidía dejarse llevar.

Cuando volví mi mirada de nuevo a ellos era Lay quien estaba bailando, mucho más sexual que Sehun, literalmente parecía estar follándose al aire, una capacidad que solo él tenía, y es que Lay no sabía otra forma de bailar en una discoteca que no fuese caldeando el ambiente. Y a mi lado Suho estaba calentándose muy rápido, me pregunté si esa noche no acabarían haciéndolo en cualquier baño, al más puro estilo de Xiumin y Chen, los cuales, por cierto, no sabía yo donde andaban, ni Chanyeol y DO, ahora que lo pensaba.

De repente escuché algo más de revuelo y volví mirar a los chicos, y dios mío, estaba bailando mi chico, y ahora me sentía como Suho, babeando por ese cuerpo tan caliente que contoneaba de esa forma tan sensual, eso sí que era bailar bien, para mí, y debería ser para todo el mundo, nadie bailaba mejor que Kai, el chico estaba mostrando todo su potencial con esos movimientos suaves y precisos a la vez, perfectamente coordinados con la música, con los primeros botones de la camisa sueltos mostrando ese bien formado pecho, con esas gotas de sudor por el baile y el calor del lugar brillando con las luces de colores del lugar mientras se movía por la pista, toda una obra de arte.

Pero en verdad la situación se me empezó a hacer amarga, varias muchachas, de mucho pecho y escote y figura bien puesta empezaron a tocarle y zorrearle de la manera más obvia posible, y oh no, eso sí que no me gustaba nada, esa bomba sensual tenía dueño, y era yo, y Kai estaba demasiado centrado en el baile como para notarlo, y no, no, no me estaba gustando nada. Intenté acercarme, pero al parecer todas las muchachas estaban a la caza, y no me dejaban llegar a él. Busque a Suho con la mirada para ver si me ayudaba, y vamos, el alcohol no me ayudaba con mi rabia, lo contrario, me dejaba con más ganas de alejar a esas zorras de mi novio, pero Suho no estaba ni Lay, ni Sehun, y estaba yo solo rodeado de gente, incluso varias muchachas y chicos me miraban de forma sugestiva y provocativa, pero a mí eso ni me importaba, yo quería alejar a esas chicas de mi novio y llevármelo a cualquier esquina oscura para que me follase bien duro. Quizá la copa que me dejó Sehun suya y la de Lay que también me había tomado, aunque Suho era quien la sujetaba antes, me habían subido a la cabeza...

Con rabia quité a todas esas muchachas de en medio y encontré a mi novio confuso que ya no bailaba. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía me sonrió seductor y literalmente me lancé a sus brazos y le besé, dejándole claro a todas esas chicas que Kai era mi novio, y no estaba a disposición de ninguna de ellas. El me correspondió de inmediato, profundizando el beso e incluyendo lengua, él no había bebido apenas nada, pero seguramente yo solo debía saber a alcohol.

\- ¿estabas celoso? - Me dijo mientras nos separábamos para respirar, aun agarrando mi cintura de forma posesiva

-Esas zorras te estaban tocando- Le respondí rápido- No me gusta para nada eso...

-No tengas miedo- Me respondió acariciando mi mejilla- Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me volvió a besar apasionadamente, demostrándole el amor que me tenía y yo no me quedé atrás, mostrándole lo mucho que me gustaba y calentaba, aunque obviamente acabamos los dos igual de calientes, y es que la situación era de lo más excitante, y solo pensar en hacerlo en alguna parte de la discoteca, casi en público, pues calentaba más, en parte entendía a Xiumin y Chen, era muy excitante solo pensarlo, aunque más bien, el alcohol lo hacía más excitante, yo sobrio probablemente no haría eso, nos movimos mientras nos devoramos los labios de la forma más obscena posible, era sucio, lleno de lenguas y saliva, jadeos y dientes que se chocan, estábamos demasiado necesitados el uno del otro, por lo que, cuando mi espalda golpeó una pared de una esquina oscura en uno de los pasillos adyacentes a la sala principal, rápidamente subí mis piernas sobre sus caderas para empezar a frotarme con descaro a su miembro y excitarle aún más, quería sexo, quería follar y me daba igual que fuese en público, dios, lo necesitaba ya.

Sentí la mano de Kai acariciar mi trasero sobre los pantalones mientras su otra mano me sujetaba de la cadera para que no me cayese, y luego esa mano que estaba por fuera de mi pantalón acabó metiéndose dentro, tocando con todo el descaro mi trasero y acariciando mi entrada con su dedo, jugando con ella metiendo levemente y sacando uno de sus dedos, pudiendo hacer poco más debido a que mis pantalones eran como una segunda piel y no permitían mucho movimiento, ni a mí ni a la mano que estaba en mi trasero.

-Dios- Dijo Kai con la voz muy grave- Necesito follarte ya vamos a uno de los cuartos de aquí arriba

-No creo aguantar- Le dije- Fóllame aquí, ahora, ya, te necesito.

Miramos ambos un poco alrededor y en verdad este era un lugar perfecto, la gente no pasaba por este pasillo, a los cuartos se accedía por la otra parte del pasillo, aquí solo había una puerta de mantenimiento y la idea de que alguien nos pillase solo nos encendía más, y yo le necesitaba ya en mi interior, a quien quería engañar, quería que me la metiese hasta el fondo y yo deseaba marcarle y morderle y dejarle claro a todas esas zorras que este hombre era mío, aunque ellas en verdad no lo supiesen ni se fuesen a enterar, dios, no sabía ya ni lo que estaba pensando, ¿había algo más que alcohol en aquel vaso? no lo sé, pero me sentía tan jodidamente caliente que me creía capaz de estallar sin siquiera haber empezado, solo me estaba tocando un poco y mi cuerpo ya estaba ardiendo, mi polla estaba dura y clamaba por liberarse y tener un poco de atención, y por lo que había notado JongIn estaba igual que yo.

-Bájate los pantalones- Me dijo con la voz muy ronca por la excitación y yo rápidamente le hice caso quitándomelos junto con los calzoncillos y los zapatos, dejándolos en algún lugar del suelo. Por suerte mi camisa me cubría hasta los muslos ya que era más grande de lo que debería- Dios Baek, te voy a destrozar esta noche.

Simplemente sonreí socarrón y me coloqué de rodillas frente a él, soltándole con rapidez el cinturón y el pantalón y bajándoselo hasta los muslos, viendo como la polla erecta de Kai le golpeaba en el estómago. La tomé con mi mano, estaba caliente, y comencé lentamente a moverla mirando las reacciones de Kai, quien suspiraba con mayor fuerza por mi buen movimiento de muñeca, no por ser presuntuoso, pero tenía suficiente experiencia en darle placer a mi novio y obviamente sabía lo que le gustaba. Acerqué entonces mis labios al miembro delante mío y lo besé varias veces a lo largo de toda la extensión, para después dar breves lamidas en el glande haciendo que un gruñido saliese de la boca de mi novio. Me metí entonces la punta en la boca, ahuequé las mejillas y comencé a chuparle la polla. Sus manos se movieron de inmediato a mi pelo marcando el ritmo y la profundidad, mientras salían gemidos graves, casi gruñidos de su boca con cada estocada que daba en mi boca, y yo me sentía terriblemente necesitado, pero quería hacer que Kai se viniese una primera vez para que la segunda vez durase mucho más y pasarlo aún mejor, de esa manera sería el doble de placer, además ya me sentía al límite sin siquiera haberme tocado, por lo que bajé mi mano libre, la que no acompañaba la mamada, a mi propio miembro moviéndola a la vez que las estocadas marcadas por mi moreno. Saqué su polla de mi boca y le miré a los ojos mientras seguía lamiendo la longitud, de esa manera era incluso más caliente, y los leves tirones de pelo que me daba cada vez que lamía el glande y el agujero de esa parte me ponían aún más en mi límite, me sentía tan cerca del orgasmo...

Me volví a meter su polla en la boca, esta vez intentando abarcar lo máximo posible, llevándolo al fondo de mi garganta casi provocándome una arcada, pero ya se sabe el dicho, sin arcada no hay mamada. Seguí con mi trabajo mientras me tocaba a mí mismo, ambos estábamos cerca y lo sabía además se escuchaban voces y música de fondo lo que me ponía en la situación de que nos pillasen y me excité aún más, viniéndome de pronto aun con la polla de JongIn en mi boca, gimiendo y haciendo que vibrase mi lengua dándole aún más placer a Kai quien se acabó viniendo casi en mi garganta haciéndome que lo tragara todo y casi me ahogase.

-Dios mío Baekhyun- Me dijo levantándome y besándome con fiereza- Esta boca que tienes debería ser ilegal, pero aún no hemos acabado, ahora viene lo mejor.

Tanto él como yo estábamos de nuevo excitados, y Kai me colocó de cara a la pared ligeramente inclinado con mis piernas separadas para poder acceder bien a mi agujero, me sentía extremadamente expuesto, después de todo yo solo llevaba la camisa y los calcetines, mientras que Kai iba vestido al completo, solo con los pantalones y ropa interior bajados.

Sentí de repente algo húmedo entre mis nalgas, eran los dedos de JongIn que había humedecido con el lubricante que siempre llevábamos en los bolsillos, no éramos exhibicionistas, pero siempre había que estar preparados.

El primer dedo entro dentro de mí y suspire del placer, si bien al principio siempre era una sensación extraña siempre era el primer signo de que lo que venía después iba a ser muchísimo mejor y más placentero. El dedo comenzó a moverse dentro de mí y comencé a sentir cada vez más y más difícil respirar mientras se me escapaban los gemidos suaves de la boca, no podía gritar o subir la voz mientras estuviésemos en público, y el reto de no gritar era tan excitante también... Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero y un poco de dolor vino con él, pero era una molestia conocida y además la otra mano de Kai tomó mi miembro para distraerme y así agilizar el proceso. Comenzó a abrir y cerrar los dedos en mi interior mientras los metía y los sacaba, dilatándome con rapidez y haciéndome cada vez más una masa de gemidos y suspiros que trataba de acallar de difícil manera. Por último, metió un tercero y el dolor se hizo presente de nuevo durante un poco antes de que JongIn me volviese a distraer tomando mi polla y dándole varias sacudidas demasiado agradables como para que hubiese querido que as detuviese, aunque lo hizo para centrarse en dilatarme bien y buscar ese increíble punto de mi interior que me iba a hacer deshacerme. Lo encontró al poco tiempo y me vi obligado a taparme la boca con una mano para no gemir demasiado alto, dios mío, me temblaban las piernas...

De repente dejé de sentir los dedos de Kai en mi interior y me quejé, no quería que parase, ¿por qué lo hacía? Quería correrme, lo necesitaba ya, estaba demasiado caliente.

-Kai por favor- Le supliqué- Fóllame por favor, te necesito, en serio Kai...

Él no se hizo esperar y de inmediato sentí la punta de su miembro abriéndose paso en mi interior, dios mío, solía, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien ser llenado por él, siguió metiéndose en mi interior hasta que sentí sus testículos golpear mis nalgas, estando él completamente en mi interior, se sentía tan bien, me sentía tan lleno, me sentía completo, como si la pieza que me faltaba estuviese por fin en el lugar adecuado. De repente empezó a entrar y salir agarrando mis caderas con fuerza con sus manos y tuve que acompañar la primera mano sobre mi boca con la otra, porque se sentía muy bien, desde el primer momento Kai había encontrado mi próstata y mis piernas se estaban volviendo gelatina por segundos. Kai seguía entrando y saliendo de mi con fuerza y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared y tuve que soltar mis manos de mi boca para sostenerme en pie y morder mis labios para no gemir demasiado alto, se sentía demasiado bien la polla de JongIn entrando y saliendo de mi sin parar. JongIn se había inclinado y estaba llenando mi espalda de besos y mordiscos marcando un camino por toda mi columna, también por mi cuello aun sabiendo que luego tendría que apañármelas a duras penas para ocultar todas esas marcas ya que si las fans las veían se iban a escandalizar demasiado.

Mis piernas se estaban cada vez volviendo más débiles cuanta más fuerza usaba JongIn para penetrarme por lo que me vi en la necesidad de decírselo.

-Kai- Dije entre gemidos- No, más, mis piernas...

Debió entenderme porque con rapidez se salió de mí y me giró, levantándome con sus fuertes brazos y dejando mis piernas en sus caderas, empapándome en su miembro con gran agilidad, mientras se volvía a meter en mi solté un gemido más alto de lo que quería y ambos nos alertamos, excitados de más con la idea de que alguien nos pudiese ver o pillar, pero sin detenernos en ningún caso.

-Ahí- Exclamé intentando no gritar, pero cerca de su oído al Kai golpear de nuevo mi próstata- Más, por favor, ah, Kai, más, dame más...

Mordí su cuello y comencé a dejarle marcas, no solo de mis dientes sino de mis uñas en su espalda, que colé por dentro de su camisa, todo para evitar gemir demasiado alto, mientras él se introducía en mí y me hacía rebotar en su polla con mi espalda contra la pared.

-Dios Baekhyun, estas tan apretado- Dijo a mi oído- Parece que me estas succionando en tu interior y no me quieres dejar ir, estás ahogando mi polla.

\- ¡Ah! Ni se te ocurra parar- Le dije gimiendo- Dios, tan bueno, más, más rápido

\- A sus órdenes hyung- Me dijo con voz seductora y me apoyó más en la pared para poder acelerar aún más el ritmo en mi interior, haciéndome casi gritar si no fuese porque mordí mi propia mano para evitarlo, estaba dando con una puntería alucinante en mi punto G y estaba literalmente babeando de placer, era demasiado para mí, ya había tenido un orgasmo antes y estaba muy sensible, y mi polla estaba rozando contra los abdominales de Kai con cada estocada, esto no era sexo duro solo porque usábamos lubricante, porque la fuerza que usaba JongIn para penetrarme era bestial, se notaban todos esos músculos fuertes que tenía de bailar y hacer tanto ejercicio, sobre todo en contraste con mi fino cuerpo que se movía como un muñeco sobre su miembro, arrancándole además muchos gemidos roncos puesto que inconscientemente succionaba su miembro y lo apretaba en mi interior sin querer que se saliese, era tan exquisito.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi bajo vientre, y me sentía cada vez más y más cerca, Kai por su lado estaba igual, sentía su miembro mucho más caliente y sus estocadas más erráticas, pero con la misma fuerza e incluso más. Ambos estábamos completamente sudados, el ambiente era muy caldeado y apestaba a sexo y dejamos de escuchar las voces ajenas y la música, solo oyendo el sonido de piel contra piel propio de las embestidas que me daba y de los gemidos obscenos de ambos, los de Kai mucho más graves y los míos muy ahogados puesto que estaba aguantando lo máximo posible mi orgasmo.

Kai continuó con las embestidas, pero bajó el ritmo bastante, siendo cada vez más profundo, sin embargo, arrancándome el poco aire que conseguía obtener entre cada embestida, no creía aguantar más.

Kai, ¡ah! - Le dije entre gemidos- Yo no... ¡ah!

-Vente para mí, bebé- Me dijo al oído mordiendo mi lóbulo- Vente para mí, no te contengas más

Su voz grave me llevó directo al orgasmo y no pude aguantar más, viniéndome en mi pecho con fuerza y apretando mis paredes anales al rededor del miembro de Kai quien volvió a acelera y tras varias estocadas que alargaron más mi orgasmo se descargó en lo más profundo de mi llenándome de su líquido caliente haciéndome gemir por una última vez.

Sin salirse de mi metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, sacando un nuevo juguete que no me sorprendió que tuviese ahí. Cada uno tenía sus fetiches, y a Kai le encantaba, tanto como a mí, que su semen se quedase en mi interior, por lo que nada más salirse de mí, me puso un tapón anal para que todo se quedase dentro, luego en casa, tras otra ronda probablemente, me limpiaría cuidadosamente en la ducha.

Me ayudó a vestirme mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio, pues ahora sí que estaba muy sensible y con apenas moverme un poco me recorría una corriente de placer y me temblaban lo suficiente las piernas como para caerme al suelo, además, estaba cansado, me estaba quedando dormido de pies, dos orgasmos seguidos me habían agotado.

Kai acabó por tomarme en brazos dejando que me acurrucara contra su pecho para llevarme a fuera donde estaba el coche y si había algún miembro más podríamos irnos a casa en un taxi sin esperar a los demás, o sino simplemente llamaríamos a Suho para ver si nos íbamos todos ya...

Apoyados contra la furgoneta se encontraban ya Suho, lay, Kyungsoo y Chanyeol, Sehun estaba un poco más apartado hablando con alguien por teléfono y los únicos que faltaban eran Xiumin y Chen, que probablemente, al igual que nosotros poco antes, estarían follando en algún lugar público.

\- ¿Estáis bien? - Dijo Suho preocupado al verme en brazos de Kai, así que le di dos golpecitos en el pecho y me bajó, pero sin soltar mi cintura, puesto que aún estaba medio dormido

-Si- Le dije rápidamente- Solo tengo sueño, ¿dónde andan Xiumin-hyung y Chen?

-Follando- Dijo Sehun acercándose a donde estábamos- Kyungsoo los ha visto follando el lado de la barra en una zona oscura

-Whoa- Dijo Kai- ¿En serio?

\- Sí- Dijo D.O- También os vi a vosotros dos al fondo de aquel pasillo, fue un trauma doble innecesario. Espero que no os volváis como Minseok-hyung y Jongdae

Nos sonrojamos los dos, no esperábamos que de verdad nos hubieran pillado, juraríamos haber sido más silenciosos y cuidadosos...

\- ¿Quién como nosotros? - Dijo de repente alguien detrás nuestro obviamente Chen por la voz

-Kai y Baek- Dijo Chanyeol- ¿Ya acabasteis? Kyungsoo os pillo en pleno acto tras la barra, y a Kai y Baek al final de un pasillo

-Lo siento Kyungsoo- Dijo Xiumin con una sonrisa sin de verdad sentirlo- ¿Así que ahora nos entendéis?

Kai y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos y asentimos tímidamente, sí que queríamos repetir, solo que la próxima vez debíamos ser más cuidadosos...


End file.
